Your Man
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: HotStreak thinks about the way he treats Virgil in bed. Their sex was always raunchy and rough. Kinda made him wonder how Virgil felt about it. If he felt used or unneeded. So Francis thinks of a way to show his boyfriend what he really means to him.


Psycho Chan's Note: Hiya! I'm soooo sleepy…maybe I'll go to bed after this. It's only three am…? When did that happen? It was two…an…hour ago apparently…anyway…maybe I should lay off the coffee. It's sending me into the future without my permission…or knowing for that matter. Curse you coffee…WHY MUST YOU BE SO DELICOUS!?

Disclaimer: I *sniffle* do not own Static Shock*sniffle*. And let me tell you if I did, it wouldn't be a kids show for one. And it definitely wouldn't have only four seasons. It'd be yaoi everywhere…maybe a few hetero couples…and yuri…anyway, I don't own the song either. Josh Turner does. I love his voice3

Your Man

Francis had been thinking about it all day long. He isn't exactly…romantic, as AquaMaria put it. But then again, she was a cranky bitch who was moody as hell. Reviewing his plan again, Francis hangs his head in defeat. This was the best he could do. He had put new sheets on the bed and put rose pedals all over the black sheets and vacuumed floor. Candles were carefully placed throughout the room. This was overdone but HotStreak only had an imagination when it came to things that were illegal. Virgil frowned on that.

_Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low_

_Put some music on that's soft and slow_

_Baby we ain't got no place to go_

_I hope you understand_

Feeling stupid, HotStreak paces the hallway. Virgil usually finished his patrol by eleven. It was ten forty-seven. He had never tried anything like this before. Not when he dated Maria or Talon. Ebon didn't care as long as he got laid and Shiv is…Shiv. He would be totally oblivious to the effort. Virgil was different. Very different. He was unlike any other person the red head had ever met. And he felt lucky to have him. Pretty damn lucky actually considering their history.

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long_

_Never felt a feeling quite this strong_

_I can't believe how much it turns me on_

_Just to be your man_

With a nervous sigh, HotStreak stands in front of their door. Waiting. He could be patient…sometimes…on occasion…

_There's no hurry_

_Don't you worry_

_We can take our time_

_Come a little closer_

_Let's go over_

_What I had in mind_

Francis turns to the stairs when he hears footsteps. "Hey Virgil. Up here." He is relieved when the frame of his lover appears, walking his way.

"What's up?"

Motioning to their room, HotStreak opens the door. "Got a surprise for you."

Curious, Virgil catches the soft melody of a slow song from the computer speakers. He peaks into the dim room, the only light was from the many candles all over the small room. Needless to say, Virgil was surprised.

_Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low_

_Put some music on that's soft and slow_

_Baby we ain't got no place to go_

_I hope you understand_

Just like that, HotStreak had Virgil on the bed, kissing him gently. As much as he wanted the younger teen, he fought his inner demons. Keeping every touch gentle and loving. Francis slides his roughly textured hands up Virgil's orange sweater, feeling every inch of skin that is hidden during the day. His light touch is rewarded with a small moan from the other's lips. Francis kisses Virgil's sleek neck, enjoying every little vibration he felt on his lips.

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long_

_Never felt a feeling quite this strong_

_I can't believe how much it turns me on_

_Just to be your man_

Virgil was surprised by his boyfriend. By now, he'd usually be naked and probably coming. But his shirt was just tossed to the floor, lips kissing his chest. Francis had actually confused him. This was a first. He is unable to keep in his moans, arching into those hot lips teasing him. "Francis~" Virgil thought about asking, but only for a moment. Why ruin such a good thing? He blushes as his blue jeans are tugged off his hips and down his legs. His boxers were removed right after. Virgil's eyes lit up as he watched HotStreak lower his lips to the tip of his cock, sending shivers though his body.

_Ain't nobody ever love nobody_

_The way that I love you_

_We're alone now_

_You don't know how _

_Long I've wanted to_

_Lock the door and turn the lights down low_

_Put some music on that's soft and slow_

_Baby we ain't got no place to go_

_I hope you understand_

The red head slowly takes Virgil's length into his mouth, shuddering as Virgil lets out a loud moan. The man licks at anything he could get his tongue on, every inch in his mouth he could reach. He didn't do this often, HotStreak had found it humiliating. He had one rule about him giving head, no touching. And he was very strict about it. The moment he felt hands on him he'd stop. He easily fit Virgil's entire length into his hot mouth, suckling harshly as he bobs his head slowly. He actually shivered as Virgil shyly laced his fingers through his red hair. He actually let those wonderful fingers caress him as he pleasured his boyfriend. His lover.

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long_

_Never felt a feeling quite this strong_

_I can't believe how much it turns me on_

_Just to be your man_

Virgil was embarrassed about this whole thing. He didn't expect to come home to find rose petals on his bed. Or soft music. Or even candle light. But he never would have imagined that HotStreak would give him a blowjob. In the two years they've been together, he'd done it once, on their first anniversary. "Francis…I'm…" he shudders as the mouth around him heats up, sending him over the edge. Gripping handfuls of red hair, Virgil comes into his lover's mouth. He releases HotStreak as he pulls from his body, swallowing every drop of Virgil's ecstasy, causing the hero to blush deeply.

_I can't believe how much it turns me on_

_Just to be your man_

"Virgil" HotStreak starts, kissing him deeply. "I love you more than anything." He picks up where he left off, caressing all over Virgil's beautiful body. Tonight was all about taking care of his man. And that is what he intends to do, even if it means ignoring everything his inner hell tells him to do. And he'll be damned if he fucks this up.

"I know. I love you too." Virgil manages to say between kisses.


End file.
